Going to a delinquent school
by xxpurplebluexx
Summary: Jade is a trouble maker, her dad can't stand her trouble making ways anymore so he shifts her to Frisian, a school for delinquents. Upon her arrival, everything seems normal apart from the guy glaring at her for some unknown reason. Jade is on a mission, to find out why those students are sent in this school.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I don't own victorious**

**Jade's POV**

Have you ever felt that you wanted to strangle someone, or maybe kill that someone? Maybe not technically kill but break a bone or two. Well yeah, right now I think I could do that to my own father.

Call me disrespectful, rude, ungrateful child and I won't give a damn. You really don't know my story coz well yeah, you just started reading this. But anyway, back to my point, I feel like strangling my father.

I'll ask you another question. Have you felt that your whole world is turning upside down? Or maybe that your life is drifting apart? Well right now, I feel like that is happening to me at this certain moment, because of a certain someone, preferably, my father.

Doesn't make sense does it? Let's start to the beginning.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"Jade, I'm not hearing it!" My dad bellowed, making me roll my eyes. I lifted my arms and took my iPod that is sitting at the coffee table and chucked it at him, along with the head phones. He stared at me incredulously. "What the hell am I supposed to do with this?"

I sighed and started explaining the concept of the iPod and the headphones. "The iPod is for playing the music, and the headphones are for listening with the music." I explained slowly, acting like he was a little kid. "You go put the headphones in your ears then you blast the volume up to the maximum and maybe you'll go deaf and you won't hear me anymore."

He glared at me and placed the iPod on the coffee table, like it was a few moments ago. He lifted his gazed and stared at me, who is looking at him, void from any emotion. "Do you really have to be a pain in the ass?" I faked shock as I stared at him I was about to say some sarcastic retort but he clamped my mouth shut. "Jade this is a serious matter."

I took his hand from my mouth and stared at him, giving him a look over and bringing my gaze to his wrinkly old face. _I wonder if this guy is as handsome as the pictures he showed me, or maybe it was photoshopped, but do they have photoshop at his age? _There were things I would never know. "K."

"Your school can't tolerate your attitude anymore." He gave me a disapproving look and I rolled my eyes mentally. "Punching the principal's daughter's face really?"

"Hey not my fault!" I defended myself. "She flaunts that her face is oh so _beautiful _that I decided maybe a black eye would be good for her. And apparently, not." I tried to stop the laughter that was clawing to come out but her face with a black eye kept popping my mind is making it hard do so.

"Are you done now?" My dad asked, he doesn't seem amused at my little laughing fest, oh well. "This is like the fifth time that you have been kicked off." Wait, I thought it was sixth? "Oh wait, it was sixth." See, I was right. "And due to your bad records, no school wants to accept you."

In a matter of seconds, I was up yelling and doing my victory dance. "YES! NO SCHOOL! OH YEAH! I DON'T HAVE TO ATTEND SCHOOL ANYMORE! SUCK IT UP YOU SUCKERRS!" But my mini celebratory party came to a halt when I saw the intense glare that he was giving me.

"And who said that you won't have to go to school?" He raised an eyebrow at me and I looked at him, confuse. "You are going to a school, not just a regular school Jade, the difference that the school you will be attending is a boarding school in London, a boarding school for delinquents."

"DELINQUENTS?" I shrieked, completely and absolutely horrified at the mere thought of going to a school packed with delinquents, guys that look like they took steroids, drug addict maniacs, people murdering assholes and what else? Thinking of the mental image was enough to bring me chills.

"Yes, De-lin-quents." This time, dad was the one who was repeating everything slowly and making me look like a freakin' five year old. "Got any problem with that?"

"But I'm not a criminal for this freakin' matter!" I yelled at him.

"But your attitude is enough to pass as one. And plus, you did steal a car for 'fun'." _Is this what my own dad thought of me? A criminal? _"If we didn't have money, you'd be in the cell by now." _Yes, the money that took all your attention away from your own daughter. _I glared and he seems to understand that I'm furious right now. "Jade, I'm doing what's best for you."

"Whatever." I flipped him off and skidded towards my room. I let out an exasperated sigh. I wouldn't get myself out of this situation anyway.

"Your plane leaves in 2 days. And by the way, your grounded tomorrow." _He had the nerve to tell me that?_

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

I woke up; the sun was shining brightly, as if it was beaming down at me. The birds were chirping, as if they knew that bird's chirp during in early morning is a way to annoy me. I sat up and groaned.

"This is my last day in L.A. I'll be going to London tomorrow because of that delinquent school." I whispered to myself as I removed my butt from my bed.

I went to the shower and do all the necessary things that I needed to do while I'm inside the shower. My mind kept clouding with thoughts as I rinse the shampoo off my hair. Is that delinquent school going to be like the one I see in movies, like the scary military school that keeps students and feed them horrible food or was that a figment of imagination of a stupid author who doesn't know a crap about delinquent school. Or was that suppose to be real and the author of that said movies had actually gone to a military school.

What are the students like? Are they trouble makers like me? Or are they actually criminals and they were thrown off in a school like that because they were out for a kill. If it is the first option, I'm going to be alright but if it is the latter, I don't know if I'm going to survive a school with murders, true that I'm a trouble maker and a hardcore prankster but I'm not a murderer and I have no idea how dad came up with an idea to send me in a school full of young criminal minds.

"Dad…." I asked in a sickly sweet voice the moment I saw my dad reading a newspaper and holding a cup of coffee. Typical father

"If you're going to try to talk me out from sending you to the delinquent school. Then I'm sorry honey, not happening. Your papers are ready and so is your flight-" I cut him off because seriously, he's blabbering is kinda annoying.

"Dad, I'm just here to ask you to buy me a whole box of tampons." His face flushed red and he looked taken aback. I mentally smirked in satisfaction.

"Why can't you-"

"Ah, ah, ah, grounded remember?" I sashayed towards my room, waiting the box of tampons to come.

**AN. **

**I know I have A LOT of stories lining up but I really wanted to post this one, especially my other story: ttighm is finished. ** **I decided to write this because my other story: the princess and the damsel in distress has many bade fans, so yeah, this is bade. And oh, the POVs will be mainly Jade. I'll still decided whether to write Beck's POV too. **

**LEAVE A REVIEW.. **

**And oh, this book will have a lots of sarcastic remarks and if you don't want that, don't read. In this book, Jade is a witty, sarcastic and troublesome female. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own victorious**

**Jade's POV**

"I'm going to miss you." Dad scooped me into a tight hug, by tight I mean really tight, like you felt all your internal organs being squeezed. It lasted for a few minutes before pushing him off. My dad narrowed his eyes at my action. He will miss me? I barely see him and even if I'm not going to London, I'll never see him at home. So there won't be any difference.

"Yeah, yeah" I dismissed the missing thingy with a wave and roll of eyes. "You're the one who wanted to send me in this stupid school anyway." I couldn't help but snapped. I've only gotten into a few fights (which I didn't start) and he'll send me to a stupid delinquent school. How fair is that?

He blew an exasperated sigh, his face contorted into an expression that I barely see. "Listen Jadelyn" I hated it when he uses my full name; I hated it when it reminds me about my bitch of a mother. He placed his hand on my shoulder and it took every part of my self control not to shrug it off and start yelling. "This is for your own good. I only care about you." Care my ass.

"The plane to London will be taking off in 20 minutes. If you are included in this flight, please enter the plane in less than 10 minutes." Someone announced. I saw dad got teary-eyed at the mention of my flight. He hugged me again but this time, I didn't protest, instead, I awkwardly hugged him back. We pulled away and he kissed me on the top of my head, gesturing me to leave. We bid our goodbyes and I went towards my plane.

Once I was already seated, a tear fell down to my cheeks. Remember when I said nothing will be different? How wrong I was. Of course everything will be different. I may not admit it but I will miss that old man. He is the only parent figure I saw in my entire existence.

You might be wondering where the hell my mother is. Well for starters, I don't call her mom, I call her bitch. When I was young, probably still a baby without any care in the world; that bitch left us because dad isn't rich and went off with a man who is richer. Dad was so devastated and started working so he could be rich too. And now, we are rich and I want to stick my tongue out to the bitch who brought me in this world.

My heart broke every time I hear my dad's soft cries and he was looking at the picture of that bitch. He still loves her and for me, that's pathetic. I mean, why would you still love the woman who broke your heart because you're not rich? And luckily, luck isn't on my side because I look like that bitch, except for my hair and skin color because bitch is a Blondie and she has a tanned skin.

I hated that bitch. If she didn't leave us, dad wouldn't be a workaholic. I wouldn't get in trouble for seeking Dad's attention and if I don't get in trouble, I won't be going to this stupid boarding school in London.

See how many troubles that bitch brought to me?

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Many hours of flight later, my plane landed and I am willing to get out. My butt ached because of sitting for multiple hours. I really hate flying, and the food here is disgusting.

When I exited the airport, the airport, the cold breeze of London air hit me like a ton of bricks, making me shiver from its coldness. I ignored the cold air and hailed for a cab, when I told the driver the place where I was going, he gave me the look that I always see from people.

"Are you going to stand there, gawking like an idiot or better yet, take me at that stupid school already?" I snapped. I am already tired and I don't want to take any crap from people, especially from a taxi driver.

He took my bags and placed it on the trunk but before sending me an icy cold glare. I just glared at him. I entered the passenger's seat and I could feel him watching my every move. Bitch please, I am not going to murder him!

"Where to?" He asked with a polite voice but you could still hear the edge in his tone. I think he was waiting for me to bring out a gun and shoot him.

"Didn't I tell you already?" I saw him roll his eyes and snorted before driving.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"That would be $50 (AN. I don't know the currency in London so I'm using $ for now)." He stated and I grabbed my wallet and handed him a 50. I was supposed to give him a $100 but since he is so rude, I decided against it.

I turned to look at my new school. All I could see is a normal school. Concrete white walls, ivory gates and the students looked normal to me; they don't look like a psychopath that will eat me in my sleep. Well except for him.

He is looking, no, more like glaring at me. His eyes showed disgust and anger towards me. Normally, I would march up to him and yell at him on how rude he was being towards me, and I'll rant about how about my family name and I could buy and sell him but I didn't. I stayed frozen on the spot. Something churned inside of me when I saw his intense stare. I didn't know why but I felt hurt, and I don't even know him!

I ignored him and lingered my gaze towards to this redhead who appears to be walking towards me. She gave me a small smile and I look at her, confuse. It's not the kind of smile that looks like: 'I'm-a-cannibal-and-I-will-eat-you-when-you-sleep smile, instead it looks like: 'let's-be-friends smile.

What I don't get is why everything seems normal here (except for the glaring guy that looks like he wanted to kill me), isn't this suppose to be a delinquent school?

"I'm Cat Valentine" the redhead introduced and I nodded my head. "Welcome to Frisian, a boarding school for delinquents."

"Jade West" I answered. She smiled brightly at me that showed her pearly white teeth.

"Cool. You're new right?" She asked and I nodded. She smiled again. Why is this chick smiling? Isn't she supposed to scowl and rant about her murdering me? Not that I want that, but still! "I'll show you around."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Cat and I are loitering around the campus. She showed me my dorm room and it turns out she is my roommate. Now she is telling me to stay away Hope Quincy because she is a huge BITCH. "What are you in here for?" I asked her and her smile faded.

"That's not a question you're suppose to ask to students here." Something in her tone made my curiosity perk up, but I didn't pry. Her statement screams privacy and I saw her not smiling.

"Is it serious?" I asked and she nodded. "You're not sent here because of being a trouble maker?" She looked at me as if I'm an alien.

"No" She stated and I felt her emotions, mostly anger and sadness. "If your parents sent you here because you're a trouble maker that means that you're parents are really uptight. Students here are more than petty trouble makers Jade."

**AN. **

**So I finally updated! Who do you think is the one glaring at Jade? And what do you think is Cat's reason for being in a delinquent school? What do you think about Jade's past? **

**REVIEWS**

**FOLLOW**

**FAVORITE**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own victorious**

**Jade's POV**

I was having a hard time believing that this is a delinquent school.

This looks like a normal high school with normal students, maybe sassier and wittier, but nevertheless, it wasn't like I imagine. I imagined this school to be filled with guys whose bodies are covered with various tattoos and a lot of piercing, and the girls would look like a drag queen.

But no, that didn't happen.

When Cat took me to meet her friends, they weren't delinquent material. There was this lanky guy named Robbie, who looks like a nerd to me. He didn't seem like the type of guy who would be sent here. What did that guy do to be sent here anyway?

Then I met a guy who is musically inclined. He could play any instruments, hell; he played the French horn for us! His name is Andre. My mind is burning with questions, what did he do to be sent here? Did he stab a guy with a flute?

Next stop was this brunette chick, Tori. She looks like an average teenage girl to me. She could be a cheerleader with her sexy body frame and gorgeous looks. She is pretty, I give her that. But then again, what did she do to be sent here?

And there is Cat; she confuses me. When I asked her why she was sent here, I could see her eyes turned dark and she froze, her happy demeanor come flying out the window.

I also met different people, some flirted with me, and even asked for a hook up (desperately if I may add), some are fake Barbie dolls, some are just chilling and some are just plain annoying.

The latter part was dedicated to someone.

Remember the guy who is glaring at me?

I knew him now.

His name is Beck Oliver.

There was something about that guy I couldn't distinguish. It maybe how he acts towards me, the coldness and the hatred on his eyes is present when his gaze is on me. He is usually quiet (base from the gossip, thanks by Cat) but it seems like he is snapping a lot to me.

He is radiating a vibe that spells _mystery. _A vibe that makes me wants to figure him out. He I also want to figure out why he seemed to hate me so much. Did I do anything to him in the past? I knew I never hurt someone except….

"Ms. West, are you listening?" Ms. Devins, a cranky old teacher snapped me from my reverie. She looked at me with a raised brow; her hand crossed over her chest and was tapping her foot impatiently.

"What do you think?" I replied back and the room was filled with snickers. Ms. Devins glared at me and turned away with a huff. I chuckled quietly and waited for the bell to ring.

The bell ringed, making the students shout in joy and making Mrs. Devins huffed in despair. I stood up, and gathered my things as I chucked some random papers in my bag. My ears met with the sound of the shuffling of papers, the loud clattering of shoes and Mrs. Devins' shouts to stop the students from getting out of the classroom.

Mrs. Devins' suddenly brought the whistle in her lips, and blowing air in it, releasing a horrible sound. We all winced at that horrible sound and Mrs. Devins' smiled smugly at us, in return, some of us glared at her –including me- but that didn't seem to faze her. It looks like she is use to students glaring at her.

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted." She glared at the intercom which made me roll my eyes. "You have to complete an assign-"before the word 'assignment' rolled out from her tongue, a student near the door already sprinted towards it, ignoring Mrs. Devins' protests. It didn't take another second for all the students to follow.

I jogged towards the cafeteria, scanning the room for Cat's familiar red hair. Good thing that her red hair is noticeable, or else it would take me a millennium for finding her.

This school has many students, hidden with a secret, a secret why they are in this place. Five of them have gained my curiosity and I will not stop until I knew what they are in for. Call me nosy, but if you were in my position, wouldn't you do the same?

I went to their table, waving at them. Andre acknowledge my presence with a curt nod, Robbie gave me a goofy grin, Cat sent me a small smile and Tori gave me a breathtaking smile. I felt a stir of jealousy while I stared at Tori. She is gorgeous and I envied her for that. I'm not saying I'm ugly or anything, but I am sure I'm not as pretty as Tori. I mean, she got a nice tan, and I would love to kill for that.

I sat beside Cat and placed my lunch tray in the table. My gaze fell on Cat. Cat is also beautiful, I could see many guys staring at her in pure lust, and so is Robbie. Her striking red hair is gorgeous and it is in an unusual color. I saw many redheads before but not this color. I am wondering if this is her true hair color or is her hair connected why she was sent in here.

Again, my gaze fell across the room. I saw a guy sitting alone, poking his burger with a fork. He looked up and our eyes met. I could melt in the intensity of his stare. He broke eye contact and scowled at me. I wonder why Beck Oliver hates my guts. I just met the guy!

"Hey Jade" I felt random poking on my shoulder and I turned to see Cat. "Lunch is almost over, let's go."

I stared one more time at Beck before standing up and taking my tray. I walked to the nearest trash bin and dumped all the contents of my tray. I left the cafeteria with Cat in tow before paying Beck a glance.

Don't get me wrong, I'm not interested in him. Sure he is hot, but I don't like guys who hate me. I mean, who would fell in love with a person who seems to hate your existence? Certainly not me, I'm just curious and I was planning to figure it out why he hates me and why he is sent to this school.

This will be one hell of a puzzle.

**AN. **

**Hey guys I finally updated! I already thought about Robbie, Tori and Beck's reason why they are sent here. I don't know about Andre and for Cat, I have two ideas and I don't know what to use. **

**Suggest me anything for Andre? And feel free to guess Robbie, Tori and Beck's reason. The one who guesses will have a shout out when I already posted the chapter wherein one of them will reveal his/her secrets. **

**Guys, I'm thinking of changing the title, but I can't think of one. Suggest me a title? A shout out will be given if I use it! Make sure it fits the story! **

**Can you guys give me 21 reviews? Pretty please? Thanks xx **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I don't own victorious**

**Jade's POV**

"Hey, where are you guys staying?" I asked to no one in particular.

Cat gave me a pointed look before answering. "All the students here reside in the dorm room, opposite of this building. I'm pretty sure that you already saw your dorm room." I nodded.

"So basically, we weren't allowed to leave this place?" I asked again.

"We can, but only weekends. We can go to the mall or grocery shopping, but we can't go home later than 8." Cat linked arms with me and Tori before going towards the other building.

"Are you roommates or something?" I asked once more. Let's face it, silence is deafening. Cat shook her head whilst Tori replied.

"No students here have any roommates." Tori replied, brushing her hair from her face. "Aside from the fact that every student here is filthy rich and could buy the whole building if they please, 2 persons aren't allowed in one room. It is extremely forbidden."

"Why?"

"Sex" Tori replied bluntly, ignoring Cat who gasped at her bluntness. But I stared at them with a dumbfounded expression.

"But aren't the opposite genders separated?" I retorted and both females gave me another pointed look. Realization finally dawned upon me and I muttered, "Oh" and a tinge of red appeared on my cheeks.

"Yep" Tori said smoothly. "3 years ago, some teacher saw two guys doing the deed." **(AN. I'm not against gays and lesbians).**

We walked in complete and utter silence. I snapped my mouth shut because I don't want to cross another embarrassing topic. I waved back at them when I noticed I was already in front of my dorm room door, which had a huge number "123" plastered across the center. I took my keys and entered my room.

Upon entering, the first thing I saw is my living room and my suitcases standing beside my mahogany colored couch. The room was pretty decent, not anything fancy but you wouldn't call it cheap either. Opposite of my couch is a huge plasma TV mount against the wall, some stereo and a small shelf beneath it. There is also a small coffee table in front of the couch. There is also a stove, a small refrigerator and some pantries.

The floor is covered with a soft royal blue carpet. The ceiling is painted white and a small chandelier is hanging from the ceiling. A small window is present around the corner. I scan my eyes and saw 2 doors, one on the left and one on the right.

I walked towards the door in the right and upon opening it, a beautiful bathroom came into the view. It wasn't anything extravagant, just a simple bathroom, consisting of a toilet, sink, shower and a bathtub.

I exited the bathroom and headed to the door in the left, upon seeing it, I let a small smile appear on my face. The bed was pushed against the wall, a nightstand with 3 drawers and another plasma TV mounted on the wall. On the corner was a wooden wardrobe.

I exited the room and took my suitcases and dragged them across the room. I laid the suitcases on the ground and opened them, slowly taking my clothes and putting it to the different drawers in the wardrobe. It took me an hour or so to finished unpacking. I did the same to my toiletries and other necessities.

Suddenly, I felt tired. I just got here today, attended the classes, and unpacked my things and other things. I gently lied on the bed, suppressing the urge to moan as the soft bed met with my aching back. I closed my eyes as I waited for sleep to come over me.

A small beep coming from my phone is enough to make my eyes flutter open. _"Good night baby girl. I love you Jade." _ Read the text message. The small act of 'fatherliness' was enough to send me into a blissful sleep.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Robbie Shapiro.

I stared at him from the other side of the room, skeptically, my gaze lingering at him for a few minutes before I turned my gaze to the paper lying on my table. I looked up as Mrs. Devins babbled about how math is so exciting and super fun, contrary to her words, her voice sounded fake, faker than a cheap Barbie doll herself. She didn't look like she 'enjoyed' math.

I tore my gaze and went back to analyzing Robbie. It is still a wonder why a guy like him is sent to this place. I get it that this place is not that bad, but this is still a delinquent school for Pete's sake.

I squinted a few times to get a better view of him. He was writing on a small notepad. But what if he is plotting a way to kill someone? What if he is listing the ingredients of making explosives that could probably turn this place to dust? Or what if he calculating the money he earned for being a drug lord?

But the constant glances from the whiteboard while jotting notes told me otherwise.

I looked at him, sizing him up and down. His posture stiffens like he felt that he is being watched, however, he didn't turn around nor look for the culprit that is boring their eyes on his head. He kept jotting down algebra shit while listening attentively.

Whatever he is doing or not doing, I am about to find out.

Then he glances at me, and I took it as a sign to look away. Like the ones that girls in a romantic book or movie does when they are caught staring at their crush. But luckily for me, I'm not in romantic film nor is Robbie Shapiro is my crush.

**AN. **

**So sorry for the late upload! I am working on my story, 'ways to win your mate back', so if you're a fan of werewolf stories, check that out. **

**Also, I've been very busy because this is the last month of school (YEHEY) so it is full of completing all the requirements and projects to pass. I starred in a play (more like said 2 lines), made a lamp (an ugly one at that), made an essay (I have no negative comments for that because I think it was pretty cool. I think I'm posting it on wattpad), delivered the essay as a speech (I was a nervous wreck. I don't work well along with crowds, especially if they are burning their eyes at my head) and calculated the evaluation papers (it was hard, I'm never running for president again) and that's all. **

**I don't think all of you are interested in my life, but I just wanted to add that. **

**IF YOU HAVE A WATTPAD ACCOUNT, please follow me xxpurplebluexx. **

**I understand that you guys are BADE fans so I posted my story 'tutoring the guy I hated most' on wattpad. It's not BORI so you can read it. It is very different from the original version but I personally think that it is better. The only thing that remained in the story is the title itself and the tutoring. **

**REVIEW**

**FOLLOW**

**FAVORITE **


End file.
